Simple Things
by RacheyRagdoll
Summary: Merlin one shot- Arthur thinks that he is going on a hunting trip, but Merlin has other plans


"Wakey wakey shake a leggy," Merlin teased, trying to get Arthur to wake up.  
"Go away," Arthur mumbled into his pillow, not making any attempt to wake himself up.  
"But today is a big day," Merlin whined. "We're going on a da- daring hunting trip," Merlin stuttered, almost giving his plans away in his excitement.  
"I don't want to," Arthur pouted, looking up at Merlin with puppy dog eyes. "I just want to stay in bed all day while you bring me food regularly."  
"Being the King doesn't mean you can be lazy all the time," Merlin pouted, climbing onto the bed next to Arthur.  
"I don't see why not I do rule this kingdom," Arthur argued, pulling Merlin closer to him. "But I have a special day planned for us and I'm not going to let you ruin it."  
"I thought you said we were going on a hunting trip?" Arthur questioned.  
"We're going on a trip, there might not be much hunting involved though," Merlin smiled, kissing Arthur on the lips. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Not for the first time, Merlin was being a useless servant. He had already dropped the breakfast tray, tipped over Arthur's water jug, and was now attempting to pull Arthur's shirt over his head back to front."Merlin what has gotten into you?" Arthur questioned, grabbing Merlin's hands to stop him.  
"Nothing sire, everything is perfectly fine," Merlin grinned, still attempting to pull the shirt over Arthur's head.  
"No you seem to be more useless than usual this morning."  
"I'm sorry I'm just, well, you'll see," Merlin smiled  
."Well we're not going to go anywhere unless you get my armour for me."  
"Oh you won't be needing armour today," Merlin assured him, finally realizing his mistake and turning Arthur's shirt round.  
"I thought you said we were leaving the Castle?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"We are but you won't be fighting."  
"And what if an enemy decides to attack me?"  
"You have me to protect you."  
"You?" Arthur laughed. "You wouldn't even be able to protect me from a rabbit."  
"Oh you'd be surprised," Merlin murmured. "So I'd better go and get the horses ready," Merlin said, changing the subject before Arthur could get suspicious. "You'll have to put your boots on yourself I'm sure you can manage that," he smiled, leaving Arthur's chambers before he had time to argue.

"Oi what are you doing 'ere? I already gave you the Kings breakfast, don't you be sneaking around 'ere trying to steal my food," the cook accused, dangerously brandishing a knife.  
"No I'm- here for the Kings lunch. He's not going to be here for the rest of the day so he's going to be needing it so he can eat on his journey," Merlin quickly explained.  
"Oh well- if it's for the King. Come back in a bit and I'll have it ready for ya. I suppose the knights will be needing something to eat too?"  
"Erm, yea- the Knights. Thanks." Merlin smiled gratefully, heading for the stables to get their horses ready.

"Are you ready to go?" Arthur asked, sneaking up behind Merlin and making him jump.  
"Yes I- just have to go back to my room for my jacket."  
"You're wearing it," Arthur said, eyeing Merlin suspiciously.  
"No not this one my erm, other jacket. This ones no good you see the mice got at it and there's holes."  
"I don't see any-"  
"Back in a minute," Merlin interrupted, running back into the castle and heading for the kitchen to pick up the food.

Merlin and Arthur had been riding through the forest for the last fifteen minutes, and Arthur was growing impatient."Where are we going?" he complained. "I thought you said this was a hunting trip why aren't I wearing my armor and why don't we have any knights with us?"  
"Shh," Merlin said, stopping his horse in front of a clearing.  
"Did you just shh me?"  
"We're here," Merlin smiled, getting off his horse and tying it to the nearest tree.  
"Merlin this is just a clearing in the forest."  
"I know, and it's the perfect spot for a picnic."  
"You planned a picnic date for us?" Arthur smiled, instantly forgiving Merlin for being secretive all morning. "Merlin I- you didn't have to do this."  
"A thank you would be nice," Merlin pouted, helping Arthur down from his horse.  
"Merlin I know how to get down from a horse."  
"I'm sorry sire," Merlin mocked, bowing to Arthur.  
"Shut up," Arthur teased, lightly hitting Merlin on the head.  
"So are you going to sit down?" Merlin asked, pulling out a blanket from one of the bags attached to his horse and laying it on the ground. "I'm sorry but the throne wouldn't fit on the horse so this will have to do."  
"I can suffer it," Arthur smiled, sitting on the blanket with his back against a tree.  
"You just relax it's your day off," Merlin said, unpacking the food and bringing it over to Arthur.  
"How did you get hold of all this?" Arthur's eyes widened as he looked at all the food.  
"Let's just say there's enough food here for us and for the Knights of Camelot."  
"You lied to the cook?"  
"Something like that, are you going to put me in the stocks?" Merlin teased.  
"I should you're a terrible servant," Arthur replied, pulling Merlin down next to him.  
"So you keep telling me but you still don't replace me," Merlin smiled, pulling a bunch of grapes towards him and feeding them to Arthur one at a time.  
"I think I'm stuck with you now Gwaine is far too fond of you for me to send you away."  
"Oh so you keep me for Gwaines' sake? I see how it is."  
"Merlin don't ruin it," Arthur pouted, pulling Merlin into his lap.  
"I bet you do this with all the servants," Merlin teased, pressing his lips against Arthur's.  
"Just the ones who take me on picnic lunches."  
"Just me then?"  
"Just you."


End file.
